


Civil

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 11:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x8 A day in the lifeKathryn and tommy work out plans in terms of raising Sarah and coparenting
Relationships: Kathryn Austin/Tommy Wilmette
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Civil

“We can make this work”Tommy says to her 

“The past is the past”Kathryn simply states 

“I appreciate you trying to be civil”Tommy says 

“Sarah doesn’t need us to be going back and forth all the time”Kathryn replies 

“You don’t hate me?”Tommy asked him 

“Hate is a strong word”Kathryn replies vaguely 

“It’s okay if you don’t like me”Tommy replies


End file.
